


Insults and Tattoos

by ddelusionall



Series: The Raven Clan [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Birds, Dimension Travel, Drabble, M/M, Ravens, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho gets his Raven Clan tattoo.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: The Raven Clan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716562
Kudos: 1





	Insults and Tattoos

Yunho gripped Changmin’s hand at the first touch of pain on his back. He bit down on the provided squishy cloth and held back a scream. Barely.

He heard Changmin soothe him with words, felt Changmin press a few kisses to his shoulder. Someone who was not Changmin laughed and he cursed Jaejoong with a variety of insults from his realm and ones he’d learned in the past year, living in this realm. Flightless seemed to be the worst insult one could call a Raven.

_Wingless ... flightless ..._

_ground scurrying rodent ..._

_uglier than a molting chick ..._

_with a beak bigger than his balls ..._

_and a shit-covered tail feather._

Jaejoong laughed. Yunho thought of more, but lost the train of insults under the tattooist’s needles.

Fuck Changmin and his stupid, idealist, crazy, insane customs and the world they came from. God everything hurt. The pain sizzled all over his skin, not just where the needles were working slowly to create a tattoo that matched Changmin’s, but down his spine, to his toes and fingertips.

Why the fucking hell did he decide this was a good idea?

“I love you,” Changmin whispered in his ear. “I love you so much. You are so amazing. Thank you so much for making me so happy.”

Oh, right. That was why.

Yunho grunted out a response that he hoped sounded more like “I love you” and less like “fuck you off the cliffs and you better hit every branch on the way down.”


End file.
